


Humble and Kind

by Dirtkid123



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post Infinity War, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark is Good With Kids, no starker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 20:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15956579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirtkid123/pseuds/Dirtkid123
Summary: Peter Parker, a newly resurrected Superhero and Spider son.





	Humble and Kind

“And I have to work on the flexibility.. it’s very adhesive, but it always snaps when I try to move it into more advanced positions.. It’s harder than making the web solution, if I didn’t have a secret identity, then I could just transfer the qualities needs from the webs.. I need to—“ Peter finally noticed that his mentor/ father figure was silent..

The Infinity War was hard on him.. while it was Tony who had lived, and Peter who died, Tony took it harder than most.. and refused to rest until he had brought them back. After everyone was brought back, Tony had expended too much energy.. he was currently in the hospital.. with a few months left to live. It wasn’t fair! Mr. Stark was such a great person.. and even when he was down, and the world kicked him and spit on him, Iron man kept flying, and Tony kept going.   
When Tony just continued gaping at him, Peter realized that he was saying all this out loud.   
Crying, the young hero asked how his mentor kept going.

“Well, I’m going to tell you something that my pseudo dad/Butler told me, when life kept me down. Even though you’ve got mountains to climb, and things to do, Peter.. always stay humble and kind. When the things and plans you make come into fruition, and When the work you put in is realized, let yourself feel the pride  
but always remember to stay who you are.   
Always keep in mind that people aren’t going to always be kind to you.. and don’t expect a free ride from anyone. You’ll have to work for what you want.”   
Tony paused in his lecture.

“Here’s what I learned the hard way.. Try not to hold a grudge or a chip, because Bitterness keeps you from flying,or in your case, swinging. Always know the difference between sleeping with someone random, or someone who’s using you, versus sleeping with someone you love.. who loves you too.   
"I love you" is NOT a pick-up line.. always stay kind, honest, and true to yourself and your loved ones.

“Now for the small things: Hold the door, say "please", say "thank you"  
Don't steal, don't cheat, and don't lie. And enjoy being a kid when you can. When it's hot, drink some soda, and eat a popsicle.   
Study hard for all your tests, and never forget that you won’t stay young forever..   
So let your inner light shine.. always remember this.  
And with that said, Tony smiled and closed his eyes.. The heart monitor’s steady, constant, beats flatlined. Peter cried out as doctors flooded the room, pushing a sobbing Peter out the door.   
__________________________________  
Ten years had passed, and the hero that went by Spider man was now 28 years old.. he had been in the hero business for a while, although older, Peter never forgot what his Iron dad had told him about life. Over the years, Peter had mentored many young upstarts; Including Miles Morales, and Nathan Barton. Now it was time to pass on what he had learned from Tony, to his own child’s eager mind. Young Anthony Benjamin Parker was a eager spider-powered kid.. over the years, Peter instilled a mixture of morals and lessons that May, Ben, and Tony had taught him. But now, it was finally time to tell his 6 year old the story of his namesake and teach him how to make the world a safer, happier place.

_Don't take for granted the love this life gives you, and when you get where you're going don't forget to turn back around. Help the next one in line, and always stay Humble and Kind_.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry. I dreamt this up, and started to cry. Lol hopefully you don’t cry as much too.


End file.
